The Andersons
The Anderson family is a pioneer family introduced in Chapter 3: Creation, and are major NPCs in the chapter. Moving west to California, they are currently traveling through Nebraska in an effort to scale the Rocky Mountains before winter arrives. The arrival of Casey Junior, Mario, Peach, and Daisy facilitates that. However, since Corru has also appeared in 1840's America, the family would be in terrible danger if not for Kathleen Anderson's baby, Ellen. The Family James Elroy Anderson James Elroy Anderson is a man who is traveling the Great Plains with his family, in search of opportunity on the frontier. His single covered wagon was pulled by two oxen until Casey Junior's arrival. He is married to Kathleen Dawes Anderson, and has two children, Ted Anderson and Ellen Anderson. Ellen is his newborn baby. Personality James Anderson is amiable and friendly to Mario, and does not have any idea how to treat either Princess Peach or Daisy, since royalty had been out of contact with America for over seventy years. However, he is your typical pioneer, leading the oxen while the woman and children ride in the covered wagon. He is especially kind to his wife and children. He has a stubborn determination, as he is determined to scale the Rockies at all costs. Kathleen Dawes Anderson Kathleen Dawes Anderson is a woman who is married to James Elroy Anderson, and subsequently travels across the Great Plains in search of opportunity alongside her husband. She had two children with James. Personality Kathleen is your typical pioneer woman: staying in the wagon in order to take care of the children and basically run the mobile household. She is compassionate and cares much for her children, and is especially protective of her baby, Ellen. However, she would not dream of her baby taking then-masculine tasks such as playing baseball. Theodore Anderson Theodore Anderson, '''shortened to '''Ted, is the Anderson's young boy, and is traveling with his family with hopes of sharing in the opportunity in California. Personality Theodore is a hands-on person, as seen when he shows desire to load Casey up with water to boil for steam. He is a go-getter and is excited about the trip, despite receiving letters about diseases and Native American attacks. Ellen Anderson Ellen Anderson is the youngest child and Ted's baby sister. She has no idea what she is in for, as she is only a baby, but chances are, when she matures, she will eventually get the same opportunity in California as the rest of her family will. (Too bad she won't live to see the nineteenth amendment, but she dies of old age.) Role in Dimensional Clash As they are trekking in the prairie, they meet Casey Junior and company, who offer to speed their trip from months to a matter of days. Unbeknownst to them, Corru soon follows, and the trip across America becomes Casey's struggle to stay one jump ahead of the corruptor and Weegee, who desires no more but to Weegeefy everybody in the world and spread chaos. They eventually disappear with a flash, and Casey disappears as well, into The Hundred-Acre Wood. Category:NPCs Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dimensional Clash VI